Non-inflatable vinyl appliques are known and have been made by a variety of methods. For example, a single sheet of vinyl may be imprinted, cut to a desired shape with a die, and attached to a fabric by heat welding, sewing, or gluing. In more sophisticated methods, a vinyl sheet is imprinted and then welded to the fabric by radio frequency welding, ultrasonic welding, or vibration.
Various inflatable devices are also known, including inflatable vinyl appliques. These inflatable vinyl appliques necessarily include multiple layers of material which need to remain independent of one another for proper inflation.
The above-mentioned welding methods of manufacturing are with specially-shaped dies to attach inflatable vinyl appliques to apparel. This involves special attachment the applique to the article of clothing prior to its final step of manufacture. The specially-contoured die is needed because, otherwise, the welding processes would cause the multiple vinyl layers to fuse together as well as to the article of clothing, and prevent proper inflation.
Current methods assemble the inflatable vinyl applique during the step of its welding to the article of clothing. An example of this process is U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,337, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. This requires that the garment be brought to the place where the vinyl applique is made or the use of expensive equipment and dies at the clothing manufacture to enable attachment of the inflatable applique.